


The Picnic

by canadianfolk



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfolk/pseuds/canadianfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Chakotay-centric piece, from his POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic

Chakotay slowly made his way across the park, taking the dirt path that meandered under the large trees. He’d made it back to earth a bit ahead of schedule, and was enjoying the momentary quiet. Inhaling deeply, he savoured the rich earthy scents, and approached the picnic area.

He left the coolness of the shade and picked up his pace. Across the green, he could see several groups of people enjoying the beautiful day, and he angled towards them. Children were chasing each other around the playground. Some had dogs in tow, nipping playfully at their heels, and he smiled at their giggling chatter.

Sunlight glinted off burgundy highlights, catching his eye, and Chakotay stopped, staring at the brown haired child. His breath caught in his throat, and he marvelled at his response. Shaking his head, he smiled slightly, knowing his heart would always lurch at the sight of those red accented locks.

One of the dogs began to bark madly, and rushed toward him. Her long legs quickly closed the distance between them, and Chakotay braced himself for the encounter. A piercing cry caught his attention, and he turned toward the sound. He smiled, hearing his daughter calling, “Mommy! Mommy! Daddy’s home!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elem for the tweaking.
> 
> For the first annual Pongo-fest, a feast of Chakotay-centric stories and artwork. I never met Fiona, but I hope I kept with the spirit of the celebration.
> 
> Double drabble - 200 words
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
